Total Drama: Mauti Island
by Rainy Fire
Summary: En una nueva temporada, catorce competidores se enfrentarán en desafíos extremos en una catastrófica isla en medio de la nada, para poder ganar ¡un millón de dólares? ¿Crees tener lo necesario para derrotar al resto de los perdedores? ¡Demuéstralo ahora! Inscripciones Abiertas (7/14). ¡No pierdas tu lugar!


_**Total Drama: Mauti Island**_

La cámara apenas y lograba enfocar debido a la tormenta, donde el agua llovía a cántaros y el viento creaba un estruendo que impedía oír con claridad. Repentinamente, un trueno alumbraba el lugar, permitiendo a la cámara ver una tenebrosa isla, conforme se iba acercando. Esta repleta de árbles que, gracias al temible clima, no hacían más que verse lúgubres y aterradores. Los pocos animales que habitaban la isla seguramente se habían escondido del caos que arribaba al lugar, mientras ramas volaban, el mar pegaba fuertemente contra la costa, y extraños ruidos que parecían proveer de la nada se hacían notar.

Con dificultad, la cámara lograba dar una vuelta por la isla, para luego adentrarse a las profundidades del oscuro bosque, chocar con algunos objetos y animales en el camino, para finalmente llegar a la velocidad que le permitía el clima hasta lo que parecía ser un muelle en pésimo estado, donde cierta figura esperaba, en un impermeable amarillo.

—¡Bienvenidos sean de nuevo, mis poco atractivos televidentes, a esta nunca antes vista versión de Drama Total! — saludaba el conductor carismático —. ¡Soy Chris McLean, presentándoles el nuevo _Drama Total: Isla Mauti_! — anunciaba efusivo, prácticamente gritando, para así poder ser escuchado en medio de la tormenta.

En eso, otro trueno pegaba en la isla, sobre un árbol, el cual comenzaba a incendiarse, y el anfitrión procuraba hacer caso omiso.

—Bueno, como verán, en esta ocasión las instalaciones son un poco más…austeras — reía por lo bajo el anfitrión —. La isla Mauti se encuentra ubicada a varios kilómetros de la costa de Nueva York. Esta isla no se encuentra habitada, y puede que tenga relación con que, por razones completamente desconocidas para los estadunidenses, el clima en la isla es inestable los 365 días del año. Eso significa que nuestros competidores tendrán la fortuna de tener un día nublado, tormentoso y lúgubre…todos los días — reía el anfitrión, cuando lo que parecía ser un bicho volaba directamente a su boca y se lo tragaba.

Mientras el conductor tosía desesperadamente para escupir al insecto, la cámara parecía sufrir dificultades al ser empujada por el viento tempestuoso.

—Como decía…— se recomponía el conductor, algo molesto —. En la isla también hay criaturas extrañas, y diferentes fenómenos meteorológicos inusuales suelen presenciarse aquí, no solo una tormenta — bufaba el conductor, conteniendo la risa, y luego proseguía —. En esta nueva temporada, catorce campistas competirán en inusuales desafíos, donde el último que quede en pie será el gran ganador de ¡Un millón de dólares! — gritaba lo más fuerte que podía y el cañón de confeti cercano era llevado por el viento antes de que un pasante pudiera activarlo —. Así que, si crees que tienes lo necesario para ganar esta competencia, ¡envía una ficha de inscripción a los correos en pantalla!

En la pantalla entonces aparecía un correo electrónico, que desaparecía en cuestión de dos segundos, mientras que en la isla lo que parecía ser un oso salía volando gracias al viento, aunque el anfitrión no estaba seguro. Mientras, Chris comenzaba a tener dificultades para mantener el equilibrio, puesto que el viento parecía estar a punto de volarlo.

—Sin más preámbulos, ¡que las inscripciones comiencen! — anunciaba Chris, en el fondo agobiado por la tormenta, que no hacia más que empeorar, cuando el muelle se tambaleaba, a punto de caer —. Nos vemos muy pronto para la próxima transmisión del mejor reality nunca antes visto, sólo aquí en…¡Drama Total: Isla Mauti!

Tras esto, el muelle se desplomaba, haciendo que el conductor cayera directo en el agua, y comenzara a nadar con desesperación.

—¡NO! ¡MI CABELLO!

* * *

 _ **Aviso: Por favor, lean la ficha de inscripción con mucho cuidado. Para que el reality pueda cohesionar lo mejor posible, necesitaré que manden la ficha con el formato exacto que pongo a continuación. Las fichas que vengan con algún formato distinto, no serán aceptadas.**_

* * *

 _ **Ficha de Inscripción**_

 _Nombre y Apodo (si tiene uno):_

 _Sexo:_

 _Edad:_

 _Apariencia:_

 _Personalidad:_

 _Estereotipo:_

 _Vestimenta Diaria:_

 _Habilidades y Hobbies:_

 _Debilidades:_

 _Gustos:_

 _Disgustos:_

 _Fobias, Alergias y Secretos:_

 _¿Qué clase de persona sería tu amigo?:_

 _¿Qué clase de persona sería tu enemigo?:_

 _¿Quieres pareja?:_

 _¿Por qué quieres ganar el millón? O, ¿por qué quieres entrar a la competencia?:_

 _Historia:_

* * *

 **Bueno, hola a todo el mundo. Como verán todos, soy nueva aquí; pueden decirme Rainy Fire, y en efecto, soy una chica. No tengo muchas palabras para presentarme, así que sólo espero que mis fics sean suficientes para ganarme un lugar en la mesa.**

 **Desde hace mucho estoy con que leo buenos realities en español, y siempre tuve ganas de hacer uno, así que ahorita vi la oportunidad y la tomé. Espero que muchos puedan unirse, les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo**

 **En sí, mi reality será una versión divertida, light de Total Drama, así como la versión original, así que esperen más comedia que drama, aunque claro… siempre habrá drama XD. Por eso les pido que sigan la ficha, para que sea igual que… leer un** _ **transcript**_ **de un capítulo real: simple y divertido. También les pido que sean originales y variados con los estereotipos, mientras más personalidades diferentes haya, ¡mejor!**

 **Pueden enviarlas por review o PM, aunque la segunda opción lo hace más misterioso jajajaja, pero como prefieran.**

 **Habiendo explicado todo, me voy. Cualquier comentario, ¡no duden en enviarme un mensaje! Espero que de esta historia salga un buen fandom y que realmente todos nos involucremos, ¿acaso eso no sería genial? Buscaré la forma de actualizarlos con el fic con diferentes dinámicas…¿o qué les parece un blog? ¿O un fandom? Díganme qué piensan, aunque por hoy es muy pronto jajaja (¿o no?).**

 **Buena suerte a todos, ¡y que inicien las inscripciones!**

— **R. F.**


End file.
